Kagome in Shugo Chara
by lyndseychavleehour
Summary: Read a summery inside
1. Chara description

**Summery: after the final battle, the only ones left standing was Kagome and Sesshomaru. Everyone else died. When the jewel is complete, Kagome is sent back to the present as an eleven year old kid. Kagome now goes to Seiyo Academy, after Kagome is adopted as Sesshomaru's sister and heir. What happens when she has Charas? What will she do?**

**Kagome's Chara**:

**Name**: Kai

**Egg**: emerald green all around and a large yellow star

**Personality trait**: like a male, brave, cool

**Talent**: sports and agility

**Appearance**: short black hair, onyx black eyes, wears a black long sleeve shirt and pants, and a sleeveless white jacket(not zipped),white sneakers, fingerless black leather gloves on both hands

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Name**:Kimori

**Egg**: dark blue with a shadow outline of a Neko and Inu(Neko on left, Inu on right)

**Personality trait**: bad girl, demonic

**Talent**: martial arts and weaponry

**Appearance**: long midnight blue hair that tied in a high ponytail and bangs covering left eye, red eyes, wears blue jeans, white shirt, leather black jacket and shoes, black cat ears and tail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Name**: Emi

**Egg**: pure white, two angle wings with pink outlines on it, a large red heart in the middle of the ends of the wings tips

Personality trait: calm, wise(smart)

Talent: singing, dancing(graceful)

Appearance: elbow length blond hair, ocean blue eyes, wears a pure white robe and ballet slippers, has light lavender angle wings, hold a microphone in left hand

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Name**: Aya

**Egg**: red with back bat wings and a big dark red colored rose in the middle of the wings tips

**Personality trait**: energetic, mischievous

**Talent**: creative, building/doing arts and crafts

**Appearance**: shoulder length reddish-brown hair tied into two ponytails with bangs comb to the right, chocolate brown eyes, wears baggy dark green jeans, with a white tank top, black boots, has reddish-black bat wings, a whip like tail with an arrowhead at the end


	2. Chapter 1

It was after the final battle...

Kagome was standing in the middle of a bloody field with bodies that littered the floor. The only ones left standing was Sesshomaru, Naraku, and herself, everyone else died. Both she and Sesshomaru stood facing Naraku. With the attack of Kagome's sacred arrow and Sesshomaru's dragon strike, they finally killed him.

(Kagome's POV)

"Why...Why!" I said as I broke into sobs. "This isn't how it was supposed to end! We were suppose to celebrate after we defeated Naraku! Why!" I sobbed. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing behind me. "Kagome you must finish the jewel then return home. You have nothing left here." He said. "But why did this have to happen?" I whispered as I stood up to get the rest of the jewel. I looked at him before putting the jewel together, but soon after the jewel flew into my chest then a bright light engulfed me.

When I opened me eyes, i was sitting in a flower field with Midoriko standing I'm front of me.

"Midoriko, why did this happen? Wasn't this supposed to be the most happiest moment?!" I yelled at her as my eyes began to water. "I am sorry this happened and I know this is the worst of times, especially now, but it seems your journey does not end here." She said. My tears stopped and I looked at her. "What! Why? Do the gods hate me?" I said looking at her with saddened eyes. Midoriko shook her, left to right.

"No, the god do not hate you. You, child, are the only one to save the world." She said looking at me with a soft smile. I wiped my face then stood up and gave her with a serious face. "Alright, it's not like I have a choice anyway" I said in a annoyed tone but with a small smile. Midoriko smile grew more. "Kagome, this quest the gods have given you is in need of you to be a kid again." She said with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she watched my surprised face. "Wh..What!? I have to be a kid again? What kind of quest needs me to be a... a kid!?" I yelled at her.

"And what about my family and friends? How will they react when they see me as a kid!?" I asked a little panicked of what's going on. "Do not worry child, your family already knows. Now, it's time for you to leave. Remember you will make new friends and find new love." She said as she began to fade, with everything else, into a bright light. I covered my eyes from the blinding light. When I opened my eyes to find I was laying, not in the flower field, but a bed room. I sat up and looked around. I saw a mirror with a little girl, about eleven years old, staring at me. She had midnight blue eyes and onyx black hair that reached about her hip. She had on a black kimono with purple linings of dragons, that emphasize her B-cupped breast and her slender waist. She had all curves that filled out in all the right places.

I lifted my hand and waved at her and at the same time, so did she. I stood tilted my head she did the the same.

Then it hit me. 'That's me! I'm a kid! Hmm will she did tell me I would turn into a child but she never told me why.' I thought as I got off the bed. Then I realized something. 'Wait...where am I anyway' I wondered as I walked towards the door. I was about to reach for the knob when it began to turn. I backed a way as the door opened to see a man standing there. He was wearing a black business suit with a red tie. He had long silver hair that was h tied in a low ponytail and he had a golden eyes. Then I realized who it was...

"Sesshomaru?!" I yelled in surprise. 'He looks the same except he didn't have his strips or demonic feature, but still had the crescent moon on his forehead. "I see you awake imouto" said in a monotone voice.

(I forgot to tell you that after a few day after Sesshomaru joined, he and kagome got close and then made a blood bond with her so now Kagome is Sesshomaru's adopted sister. Somehow Kagome turned into a black inu miko demon.) "Aniki, why are you here and where are we?" I asked. "We are in my mansion and I am here as your new prental guardian." He said. I looked at him surprised a little but with mostly curiosity.

"Figures, you are still reach even in the present" I mumbled even though I know he heard me before I spoke up.

"Okay so, why am I in your mansion and in your care? What about my family and friends?" I asked him.

"You are here in my mansion and in my care because 1) I found you in front of my house with a note in your hands, and 2) your family, I'm sorry to say, but your family died in a car crash." He said looking at me with soften eyes. I looked at him shocked. "My...my family is dead?" I whispered in dread. I wated for my tears to fall but it seemed I used them all already. Sesshomaru nodded before pulling me into a hug then pulling apart. We stared at we each other before Sesshomaru spoke again. "Kagome I know this is a bad time, but your surname will be changed. We can't have confusion. You will be going to school next month so I will need you to study." He said before walking and then closing the door.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in surprise.


	3. AN

**I'm sorry that the story is taking a while to update but I have reasons.**

**I still have school and that means homework. **

**If have spare time I will work on the stories.**

**I'm also having some writers block on some of them. **

**Like I said, I will update but I have reasons and these reason ps can't be ignored.**

**I will try to update the stories.**

* * *

Sorry to say, in my story,"Kagome's New life" I'm not really sure if it would work. In ,"Kagome's new life" Kagome didn't loose anyone.

Either I make that one a no pairing or have to edit it so I can make it a Sasuke pairing.

* * *

In ,"kagome in soul eater" story, I'm trying to update it.

* * *

In ,"Kagome in OHC" I'm working on her character at school so it will be a while before I could update that one.

* * *

In,"Kagome in Shugo Chara" I will try update the story when I have more time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I could not update fast but like my parent say,"Education first"**


End file.
